


Avengers Chat

by OceansGay



Series: The Avengers Chat [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Carol is the best mom, Endgame never happened, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Jessica Drew is a messy gay, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter and Jessica are Meme lords, Precious Peter Parker, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Swearing, mentions of HYDRA, space moms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGay/pseuds/OceansGay
Summary: Deep down Steve knew this was a bad idea...But to be fair, he couldn't resist Peter's face.-Orwhere I make the biggest and best chat ever!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back and I'm pretty sure this is the biggest chat i've done. I mean, have y'all seen how big the MCU is? ALSo Endgame! Wow, what a incredible movie it was, AND I won't spoil anything in here until maybe in 2 weeks? That gives time for people to see it right? Anyways, since the MCU has a lot of characters, I'm making two other fics one with the boys and the other with ou sweet Spaces moms + Peter! Enjoy everyone

_**Peter has added The Avengers to Avengers Assemble Chat** _

 

**Tony:** Kid, have I ever told you you're my favorite?

 

**Peter:** Why yes, yes you have =^-^=

 

**Jessica:** And here i thought i was yours 😒

 

**Steve:** Only when you don't all him out 😒

 

**Peter:** WhErEs CaRoL? Thats the reason I made this

 

**Carol:** I n a Sec

 

**Thor:** Is.. Is she fighting

 

**Wanda:** Boy, is she.. 😍

 

**Natasha: 😒**

 

**Wanda:** Don't worry, I still have eyes for you.

 

**Tony:** We love thriving moms

 

**Steve:** Jess, your drooling a little..

 

**Peter:** I mean, Space mom is really OP!

 

**Carol:** Okay, done! These touch screens are kinda difficult 

 

**Jessica:** Bless your 90's ass

 

**Carol:** 💜

 

**Natasha:** You guys are so cute, it's actually gross.

 

**Tony:** O H

 

**Jessica:** Um! Look who is talking. Miss Cuddle Bear

 

**Peter:** 👀🍵

 

**Natasha:** WaNDA you PROMISED?

 

**Wanda:** It slipped

 

**Carol:** What the hell is a meme?

 

**Steve:** My God

 

**Jessica:** Oh. Oh HONEY

 

**Peter:** Boy, do i have things to teach you Space mom!

 


	2. Someone You Trusted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers learn of how Fury lost his eye, while Peter and Thor help Carol with the new technology and memes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting everyone! I am back with a new chapter and I feel like this might be my best one out of all my chat fics, I'd like to personally blame Marvel for having Carol not come back to Earth for 20+ years... Its 20+ years, right? I'm not very good at these things. But! Enjoy my dearies ^_^

**Jessica:** I can't believe you three...

 

**Tony:** BUT THAT WAS AMAZING 😂😂

 

**Sam:** Do I really wanna know?

 

**Bucky:** Y E S

 

**Tony:** Carol yeeted Thor into space

 

**Steve:** ShE DId WhAT?

 

**Peter:** I was actually worried he wasn't comin back...

 

**Natasha:** Wanda, its not funny

 

**Sam:** She won't stop laughing

 

**Bucky:** Omg, someone help poor Wanda.

 

**Peter:** DON'T LET WANDAMOM DIE?! SHE ALREADY DID ONCE!

 

**Jessica:** PETER BREATHE BABY!

 

**Carol:** Who has made my son have a panic attack ୧( ಠ Д ಠ )୨

 

**Jessica:** YOU DID!

 

**Carol:** Don't blame me. I just got back to civilization

 

**Fury:** And we are glad to have you back! Now. Take your cat  😒

 

**Carol:** YOU STILL HAVE GOOSE?

 

**Bucky:** Who tf names a cat goose...?

 

**Wanda:** An old lesbian Alien...

 

**Peter:** Fury always tells us he lost his eye because he trusted someone...

 

**Sam:** Why is Carol laughing so hard...?

 

**Jessica:** My gf actually might die from laughter

 

**Carol:** IS THAT WHAT HE TOLD YOU?

 

**Fury:**

 

**Carol:** Boy! DO I HAVE A STORY!

**Carol:** My cat scratched his eye. You see Goose is a Flerken 😃

 

**Steve:** A what?

 

**Carol:**

 

**Thor:** Loki just screamed like a little girl...

 

 


End file.
